Little Nicky
by Bennybunny
Summary: My Family's prequel. Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.
1. Default Chapter

Little Nicky  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- Yes, I know you want to read the party bit, and I'm working on it, but in the meanwhile I couldn't stop wondering how the Snape's were at the beginning of their family life, you know, when the kids are still in diapers and they still believe Nick's going to be a brilliant genius in the future (Ha, ha, yeah, right!). I thought it would be amusing to see Nick when he was still a little boy; if he really was always getting in trouble like he is now. Because I can't imagine Severus losing his patience with him in a flash, it had to be a gradual thing. And I also wondered if Janey was already daddy's girl and if she showed her slytherin tendencies from a young age or not. I kept thinking of how great it would be to read about all that, until I decided to move my lazy arse to do it, 'cause no one would do it for me. If you want this to have other chapters, please, let me know.  
As this is already too long...  
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
  
  
G  
  
  
"You can't forbid him of being with Sirius." Hermione told Severus.  
"I am his father! I should be his role model! He should not follow Black around the school saying he wants to grow up to be just like him! He's a Snape! Baby Janey can't stand the sight of him, neither should he!" Severus was visibly straining not to shout. No matter how upset he was he would never interrupt the sleep of his little princess.  
  
Hermione sighed. They'd been having this conversation too often these days. She knew Severus had the right to be upset, when his firstborn went around following Sirius around the school, proclaiming him his idol. The fact that Hagrid had caught three-year-old Nicky eating from Fang's bowl because he wanted to be a dog, hadn't helped matters.  
  
Severus looked defeated. "I don't think I'm asking much, Hermione. I try to be patient with him. I just don't understand why he can't behave like a normal child. But I'm patient. I didn't even say a thing when he said his first word, but this is too much."  
  
Hermione smiled remembering that particular incident. The three of them had been in the quidditch field's stands. It was a Slytherin-Gryffindor match. She was wearing Gryffindor colours, as usual, and Severus was wearing a Slytherin scarf, Nicky was on his father's lap, watching the game, mesmerised and Severus was grumpily telling her, after Gryffindor had scored another point, that she shouldn't be jumping around because of her pregnancy.  
  
Suddenly Nicky jumped from his father's lap, forcing Severus to dive forward to catch him. Spectators and participants alike went silent in fear for the boy's safety. Severus looked like he was about to have a heart attack while he held their son in the air, but he looked even worse when the boy shouted in the shocked silence of the moment:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
And he was right, he didn't say a thing, not even when at dinner that night, Sirius told every one that great things were to be expected from "Gryffindor-Nicky", or when Albus had insisted Nicky to wear his Gryffindor scarf. Not even while Minerva teased him non-stop did he say a word.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Severus asked her.  
"Oh, nothing. Well, at least you have Janey, Severus. Think of it." She answered him.  
"Yes, Janey." Severus' eyes seemed alight while he looked at his baby girl, asleep in her crib.   
Janey's first word had, of course, been "Daddy". Hermione wondered if she had to have another child just to hear someone's first word be "Mummy".  
  
Baby Janey, has Severus tirelessly repeated, would be a Slytherin. Not even Hermione argued with that. The girl had a way of exploring people's weaknesses. Especially Nicky's. The boy loved his baby sister with all his heart. She knew it and used it to her advantage. She would be sitting cutely, smiling a mainly toothless grin, (she only had a few teeth yet) and she would start calling him to her side.   
  
Of course she couldn't say his name correctly yet so it came out something like "Nihi". And when he gets close to her and starts cuddling her with an expression of love in his cinnamon eyes, she bites him. Hard. Until someone has to force her mouth open so she will let go of him. Then she looks down at where she bit; if there are teeth marks she giggles in delight, if not, she keeps calling him, sweetly, until he stupidly reaches for her, and tries again.  
  
She does that to just about everyone, with the exception of her father. She only eats when he's the one feeding her, she only stops crying when he's the one holding her and she only falls asleep when he's there. Hermione would be jealous, but she couldn't be when she saw the look of total devotion in Severus' eyes when he was around Janey. He needed that: someone who loved him so completely, that her whole world was he. Janey would grow up, but she would always be daddy's little girl.  
  
"DADDY! MUMMY!" Nicky's voice could be heard yelling from his room. Janey stirred a little. Severus and Hermione quickly made their way to their son's bedroom.   
"What is it Nicky?" Hermione asked him.   
"You," he said pointing at his mother. "have to give me the nighty-nighty kiss. And you," he pointed at his father. "have to tuck me and Sir Edward."  
  
Hermione smiled and bent down to kiss her son on the forehead. "Nighty-night, Nicky. I'll leave the two of you alone."  
"Of course you will." Severus remarked sarcastically while picking Sir Edward Tedworth, Nicky's bear, from the floor.  
He knew very well Hermione would stay by the door to hear his nightly humiliation. Oh, well, it came with fatherhood.  
"Daddy, do it! Daddy, do it!" Nicky clapped excitedly.  
  
"Lower your voice, Nicholas, your baby sister is already asleep, you don't want to wake her do you?" Severus asked ruffling his son's brown hair. Nicky violently shook his head no.  
Severus sighed. "Good Night, Nicky. I'm..." but his son interrupted him.   
"Do the voice!" Nicky told him with a knowing look. Severus' shoulder sagged.   
  
"Good Night, Nicky!" He started with a high-pitched voice. Hermione's muffled laughter could be heard outside the door. Severus bravely went on. "Ooooh, what do we have heeeere? A boy still awake at this time of the night? Sir Edward Tedworth cannot allow such a thing! What doooo I have to doooo to get this young lad to sleep?"  
Nicky's face shone with happiness. "You have to stay with me Sir Edward, so I won't be aaaallll alone!" He said, as he did every night.  
  
"Aaaalrighty, lad! Hop! Heeere I goooo!" Severus said laying the teddy bear by Nicky's side and tucking them both in.  
"Good night, Nicky." He said kissing his son on the forehead.  
As he was reaching the door, "Daddy?"  
"Yes, Nicky?" He paused by the door, noticing Hermione quickly running down the corridor to their room, trying to avoid being spotted.  
"I can hardly wait to go to the beach tomorrow, with granny and granddad." Severus smiled.  
"I know, Nicky, I know. Now go to sleep. You and Sir Edward both." He said while leaving the door slightly ajar. 


	2. Little Nicky 2

Little Nicky 2  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- Hope you like this one! Thanks for the reviews, both on this story and on My Family. If you have ideas and suggestions, don't hesitate to include them in your reviews. If they are not very much against my thoughts for the story I may include some of them. I haven't updated for a while because of school, I have a lot of tests right now and they are leaving me very tired. I wanted to write sooner, but when I started going on ff.net looking for updates on my own stories, I decided I probably should rest for a bit before I write anything. Hopefully I'm not very demented right now and this came out ok. Anyway, let me know what you think!  
  
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
  
  
G  
  
  
Severus was walking around the library with baby Janey in his arms. Normally he wouldn't risk taking any of his children to a place were peace and quiet were imperative, but luckily Janey was wearing her dummy.   
  
Whenever she had a dummy in her mouth only one sound came out of her: "Nhum, nhum, nhum!"   
Neither one of her parents had the faintest idea of what she meant by it, or even if she meant anything at all, but that was the most frequent sound coming from baby Janey.  
  
Severus stared at her with a stupidly proud look on his face. Janey tried to give him one of her smiles but she didn't risk making it a big one so that the dummy wouldn't fall.  
Making himself comfortable by slipping his daughter to his other arm, so he could leaf through the book he had selected, Severus tried to concentrate.  
  
It had been a long time since he had some peace around him. He sighed just thinking of that morning. Nicky had gone with his grandparents to the beach but if one were to judge it by Hermione's actions one would think the boy was leaving for the war.  
  
She had given him 25 kisses, and she only stopped when the boy started complaining that his face hurt. Nevertheless when he was getting into his grandparents muggle car she threw him another 25 kisses from the window.   
He just hoped the boy wouldn't get in any trouble.  
  
Nicholas had a way of getting people out of their minds. Even Albus, a man renowned for his patience, had seemed to lose his composure when Nicky had tugged his sleeve and asked him to be a cowboy, while wearing quite a few colourful feathers on his head. Albus started to ask where he had gotten them when the answer became painfully evident. Fawkes flapped to Albus' armrest with an indignant poise, (if birds were ever indignant), but it had every right to be so since it ,was missing it's tail feathers.  
  
How the boy had managed to wrestle them off the bird no one would ever know. Trying to clear his mind from last night's events, Severus attempted to seek the book for the information he needed. Just then...  
  
"What is this smell?" Severus couldn't avoid asking. He immediately looked to his beloved daughter. She gave him her most special smile, the one for when she was proud of something she had done, the dummy fell to his lap and she told him: "Poopie!"   
  
Severus closed the book with a resigned look on his face, and made his way out of the library to his rooms trying to ignore the student's amused glances.  
  
  
"They are awfully late!" Hermione repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
"Hermione," Severus said while spooning mashed bananas into Janey's mouth, "if anything had happened we would know it by now." He seemed disappointed when Janey suddenly jerked her head and most of the fruit ended up in her hair.  
  
Hermione's parents entered the kitchen looking absolutely beaten.   
"Mummy! Daddy!" Nick yelled jumping around them.  
"What happened? You look horrible!" Hermione asked her parents. Her mother's lip started trembling and her father just mumbled: "Not now, sweetie, I think we need... we..." and then they turned and left to go home.  
  
"Nicholas," Severus called him, "what happened today?" The boy seemed to have fresh batteries; he wouldn't stop jumping around the kitchen.  
"Oh, so much happened Daddy! Granny told me about guardian angels. You know, Daddy? A guardian angel is like Superman!"  
  
Severus' was getting confused. 'Superman'? What did psychology have to do with muggle mythology? His son, nevertheless, went on.   
"But instead of a cape, he 'as wings, that's why he's an angel! When a... girl, yes, a girl is walkin' down a road an' a car is about to run her over the angel makes the car crash against a tree an' burst inta flames t' save the girl!"   
  
He was becoming more and more excited.   
  
"Or, if the girl goes walkin' through a field an' an assassin ray of thunder is about to fall on her, the angel makes a kind farmer get between her an' the thunder an' the girl goes on her way while the farmer is left 'gonizing on the ground." He paused to breathe. "Daddy, what's 'gonizing?"  
  
"Why were your grandparents like that?" Hermione asked him before Severus could answer his son.  
"Oh!" Nicky exclaimed, "I got lost from Granny and Granddad."  
"You got lost?" Severus knowingly asked.  
  
"No." the boy admitted, "I ran away from them. But a pensioners 'excushion' helped look for me." He suddenly looked very proud of himself, "I found my way back all alone," he appeared unsure again, "but they lost ten pensioners. Oh!" he quickly added, " but they found them by the end of the day! They were red! Like lobsters, Mummy! And they were veeeery hungry. But they didn't want my blueberry jam sandwich, and Granny wouldn't stop crying and hugging me, and Granddad kept saying he was sorry to the pensioners. Daddy, what is 'gonizing?"  
  
The silence was broken when Janey noisily sneezed her food onto Severus hair. 


	3. Little Nicky 3

Little Nicky 3  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- Yes, I know, it has taken me ages to update. But I'm drowning in tests. Whoever had the sadistically bright idea to invent mathematics is certainly suffering through all eternity. If not, there truly is no justice. But on with the story! Oh, and thank you so much for all the reviews. And I say it again; if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to post them. Or, if you're shy, e-mail me: isavidigal@hotmail.com  
  
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
  
  
G  
  
  
"So, if you complete this potion successfully, those who take it will be able to breathe under water, for limited periods of time, of course. I, however, would not advise you to do so, because there is no one in this class with a mind greater than that of a retarded glove puppet, so your potion will certainly come out wrong." Severus was in the middle of a potion's lesson with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and was, as always his usual nasty self.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get to it!" He shouted to his students. Everyone was staring somewhat amused at something behind him. Severus was, by no means, a coward, but three years with Nick had taught him fear. He slowly turned around certain to find his son standing behind him, undoubtedly having escaped from his mother to get into trouble.  
  
Nick was looking up at him, wearing a big smile and nothing else. "Hi, Daddy!" he screamed happily. Severus cringed as the sound of his son's shrill scream resounded through the dungeon walls. Most of the students were now laughing discretely. He turned his head and sneered at them. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
'The boy is still young, Severus' he reminded himself, 'most geniuses act in a socially awkward manner, yes, because Nicky is most definitely a genius, how could he not be, with such parents?' he tried to assure his mind, while kneeling down to his son's level.  
  
"Nicholas, son, you can not go around Hogwarts like this," he pointed at Nick's bare tummy, "with no clothes on."  
"Why?" Nick asked, wide eyed.  
"Because you'll catch a cold." Severus patiently explained.  
"A cold? Like 'atchoo'?" Nick asked placing his hand on his nose.   
"Yes, like 'atchoo'." Severus answered. Muffled laughter could be heard behind him. He chose to ignore it, for the time being.  
  
Nick sprinted in direction to the Snape's quarters where his mother was, hopefully, awaiting for him.  
Severus turned to face the class, "15 points for each potion incomplete by the end of this class!" he thundered.  
Everyone started frantically trying to hurry up the potion-making process and Severus was going to start giving away snide comments when the sound of little bare feet could be heard behind him.  
  
"No cold!" Nick exclaimed cheerily still naked, but with a Gryffindor scarf around his neck, the scarf, too big for him, merely allowed his eyes to peek above the fabric.   
"Nick, where did you get that? That is not your mother's scarf." Severus asked, suspicious.  
"Oh, Sirius gave it to me when I told him about 'atchoo'!" Nick explained, quite happy with himself.  
The students didn't bother hiding their laughter this time.  
  
  
Hermione was getting ready for the Halloween party in the Great Hall. Nick was playing at her feet, while Severus was changing Jane's nappy. Finally he was done with it and placed her on the floor with her brother. Jane immediately took her dummy from her mouth, so she would not be caught unprepared if the opportunity arisen to bite her brother.  
  
Severus embraced Hermione from behind watching both their reflections in the mirror.   
"Tired?" she asked.  
"I see no reason for us to go to that moronic party, if I wanted to see children getting themselves dirty and high on sugar I would just stay in our quarters and stare at ours." he said grumpily.  
  
"Such a pity that you're tired. I was thinking when the party's over, and the children are put to sleep, we could, you know... do a little party of our own." She smiled, knowingly.  
"I'm not that tired." Severus smiled in return.  
  
Hermione reached into her jewel box for her engagement ring.   
"You are not going to put that on, are you?" Severus inquired, disgusted.  
"One would think you would like to see me bearing the symbol of our devotion." Hermione told him.  
"It's not that... it's just..." Severus was clearly bothered, "since what happened to it. You know?"  
  
"What happened to it?" Hermione started to ask until she realised what he meant, "Oh, you mean when Nicky swallowed it?"  
"Yes." Severus answered notoriously queasy at the memory.  
Hermione laughed, "Oh, I remember when we had to search through his poo!" She said as if talking about a delightful experience.  
  
"Hermione, don't remind of that, were about to go for dinner!" he begged her.  
Hermione laughed again, "Nicky was so happy! He thought we were prospecting for gold!"  
"Yes, yes, very nice." he said hurrying her to the door, picking up Jane and grabbing Nick's hand, on the way out. 


	4. Little Nicky 4

Little Nicky 4  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- I don't know if I should go on with this story. I haven't been getting practically any reviews on it. I'm starting to suspect virtually no one reads it. If that is not the case just review, I'm not asking for anything fancy, just a little "Hey, I read it. Go on." or "Don't go on." Come on people!  
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
  
  
G  
  
As he settled with his family at the staff table Severus couldn't help the feeling of impending doom that set upon him. He respected Dumblemore, but children _and_ sugar? For Merlin's sake! He was distracted from his morose thoughts by his favourite child's voice.  
  
"Bad Gryffindor! Bad, bad, bad!" Janey shouted, waving her spoon in a menacing fashion at Sirius Black who had been about to sit down next to them, but had paused looking at the determined toddler. She was holding her spoon as if it were a wand on a duel. Sirius smiled and was about to sit down anyway when Janey let out such a shrill scream that all the Great Hall stopped to look at him.  
  
"Points from Gryffindor!" she warned him. Sighing Sirius made his way to the other end of the table, leaving a very satisfied Janey behind him.  
Hermione was red with embarrassment shouting apologies at Sirius, while Severus proudly picked Janey up and started cuddling her.  
  
"I hope you don't deem me a bad Gryffindor Miss Snape." Minerva Mcgonagall said while sitting down next to them. Janey merely turned her back to her.  
Nick immediately left his mother's side and climbed up to Mcgonagall's lap.  
"What's that smell?" he asked sniffing Mcgonagall's neck like an anteater.  
"Oh, this is my new perfume," she answered him, "I got it as a present from... a friend." she explained looking in Dumblemore's direction.  
  
"You smell like the plague!" Nick told her.  
Hermione and Mcgonagall laughed heartily.  
"If it were me to say something like that I would have been killed!" Severus indignantly commented.  
"That's because you're not as cute as Nicky." Hermione clarified. "You have other... attributes." she winked at him.  
  
As the Halloween party advanced the students got increasingly agitated. Dumblemore smiled with joy at such sight, which only made Severus more upset.  
"Nicky, don't eat that!" Hermione said pushing a plate full of candy away from the boy.  
"You've had more than enough sugar for a week." Severus added.  
  
Nick appeared disappointed for a beat but quickly became happy again.  
The party was mercifully nearing its end and Severus, now armed with the excuse of having to put his two children to bed, grabbed Janey and stood as Hermione did the same to Nick.  
They were almost at their rooms when Hermione had to lean to the wall for support.  
  
"Are you unwell?" Severus asked her, alarmed. Was she dizzy? Faint? Oh, Merlin! Could she be...?  
"No, I'm quite well. It's just that..."  
"What?" he asked eagerly.  
"Nicky... he's heavier. I mean, I know it's silly, but..." she appeared puzzled.  
  
Severus traded children with Hermione and quite astonishingly concluded she was right.  
"What could have caused such sudden weight gain in the boy? It's not like his eaten his body weight in candy tonight!" Severus said dumbfounded.  
  
They entered their rooms and Hermione went to put a very angry Janey to bed. The girl was not happy to be tucked in by someone other than her father.  
Severus started undressing Nick. The boy was getting quite nervous, hopping on the same spot on the bed, making Severus' patience begin to thin.  
  
"Nicky, if you have done something you had better say what it was now and save us all the trouble of having to find out. It's getting late and it's already past your bedtime. Now, out with it." He said in his strictest Potion's Master voice.  
"I did something bad." Nick said simply.  
  
'Why, Merlin? Why? What horrible, horrible thing could it have been this time?' Severus thought.   
"Go on." he tensely said.  
But Nick didn't have to, because inside his little knickers were dozens and dozens of candies glued to his body.  
Severus wanted to cry. Why couldn't Nicholas be normal, like Janey?  
  
He reached for one of the candies thus beginning what would likely be a lengthy work.  
Nick immediately yelped and squirmed away from his father. Severus sat on the floor with his head buried on his hands while Nick kept hopping on the bed with a set of underwear completely made of sugary products. And that was how Hermione found them. 


	5. Little Nicky 5

Little Nicky 5  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- Ok, SnapeJuice, I updated! ; ) Everyone, thanks for reviewing! Just remember to continue doing so, nothing fancy, I just want to know if it's worth going on with things.  
My exams are finally over, (for now anyway). But now that I have time to write, I have no inspiration whatsoever! Life sucks.  
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
  
  
"Snape." Sirius greeted when they crossed in the hallway.  
"Black." Severus returned the "warm" greeting.  
Sirius' eyes lightened up when he noticed baby Janey in Severus' arms.  
"And where are you going little Ms. Snape?" Sirius asked in an impossibly annoying "baby-talk" voice.  
  
Janey frowned at him while he bended over to get a closer look. Severus was getting impatient. Standing in the middle of the hallway, so Black could cuddle his beloved princess was not his idea of fun.  
Sirius reached to caress Jane's cheek. Even though nothing would amuse him more, Severus didn't think this was the right time for his daughter to firmly attach her teeth to Black's fingers, so he decided to warn him against it.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Why?" Sirius stopped mid motion.  
"She has a tendency to bite. She bites everyone, her mother included. She just doesn't bite me." Severus clarified.  
  
Sirius seemed to ponder his words, but his Gryffindor pride would not allow him to follow a Slytherin's counsel.  
"She never bit me." he shrugged, reaching over to pinch Janey's fat little cheek.  
"Impossible!" Severus said incredulous, "I can't think of any reason why she would favour you so!"  
  
Janey was enduring Sirius' actions with visible distaste, until she decided she had had enough. She opened her cute little mouth and was preparing to sink her teeth in Sirius' finger when she looked up at his face, paused, and quickly turned her head the other way.  
"Yuck!" she said.  
  
"That's a good reason!" Severus beamed with pride.  
Sirius tried not to look hurt and changed the subject, "Where's the adorable Gryffindor Nicky?" he asked.  
Severus flinched, but answered anyway. "He's with his mother, in the muggle world. Hermione went shopping with her mother and Nicholas wanted to go along."  
  
  
  
"Nicky, please don't do that to us again," his grandmother pleaded.  
"Why?" he asked wide-eyed.  
"Because," Hermione interrupted, "it's not nice to run away from us and beg strangers for food! I swear Nicky, if I have to explain one more time to a complete stranger that we do, indeed, feed you I will drag you home by your ears!"  
  
"What's that?" Nicky interrupted her cheerfully, as if he hadn't heard a word of what she had said.  
"What?" she turned around towards where he was pointing.  
There was indeed a crowd forming around what seemed to be a street performer.  
"Mummy! I wanna go look!" he beamed, hopping on the same spot.  
  
"I don't think you've behaved well enough to..." Hermione started to say, but her mother, completely in her grandmother-mode had already complied with Nicky's request and was moving with him in hand towards the performer. Hermione shot her mother a death glare. Her mother had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
"I can't see!" Nicky shouted, "Mummy! Pick me up! Pick me up!"  
"Well, as it is Nicky I'm a bit tired after having to argue with the seventh person today who wanted to call social services because we were starving you, so, no. I will not pick you up," she answered.  
  
"I don't mind picking this young lad up!" a man in his thirties told the three of them.  
"That's very kind of you, but it wont' be necessary, we won't be long." Mrs. Granger told him.  
"Ah, it's no hassle! The lad just wants to have a look, after all!" the man said enthusiastically.  
  
"Please, Granny! Please!" Nicky pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.  
"Oh, alright! If the gentleman says it's no trouble."   
"No trouble at all!" the man said already placing Nicky on his shoulders.  
  
Hermione trembled with the thought of all the things that could go wrong, but Nicky seemed to be quite entranced with whatever it was that the street performer was doing.  
After awhile Hermione took her eyes of the performer and looked at Nicky. With terror she realised he was not paying attention to the performer anymore. He was staring intently to the man's head. She saw his mouth open to form words as if in slow motion, like her subconscious was attempting to delay the inevitable faux pas that would follow.  
  
"You have dandruff!" Nicky said loudly, drawing some of the crowd's attention.  
"What?" the man asked, confused.  
"You have dandruff!" Nicky said even louder. Hermione cringed. Her cheeks hurt of blushing so much. She prayed for the boy to stop. To leave it at that, but he went on.  
  
"Why don't you use one of those shampoos they show on TV?" Nicky asked, "the ones you put and before you even notice it you already have a bride!"   
By now he already had the crowd's complete attention. People were looking on, amused, waiting for the man's reaction.  
  
Nicky went on, "it's like your head is made of bread, old bread, and it's crumbling." Some people laughed.  
"Except we don't put butter on you!" Nick finished, as if it were the most obvious conclusion.  
  
"The kid's heavy!" the man said, taking him off his shoulder and handing him to his red-faced mother and grandmother.  
Mother and daughter looked at him dismayed.   
"I'm hungry!" Nicky said.  
  
"I knew they were starving the kid! There's the proof!" several people shouted accusingly.  
Mrs. Granger put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. 


	6. Little Nicky 6

Little Nicky 6  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
  
A.N.- Yes, I know, long time since I updated. And I don't even have an excuse. It's just that I haven't been very inspired, that is until I heard Rui (I guy from my school) telling the story of his first love. Hope you enjoy it and, please, review.  
  
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
  
  
Isa proudly presents you:  
  
Nicky's First Love  
  
  
*  
"Hermione, please, calm down!" Severus pleaded.  
Hermione just kept pacing frantically around their bedroom.  
"Calm down?!" She asked, "how can I possibly calm down with what's going to happen tomorrow?"  
"Surely, it won't be as bad as you're making it," Severus tried to reason.  
  
  
"Tomorrow will be Nicky's first day in Ginny's kindergarten!" She yelled at him.  
"And?" Severus baited her.  
"And... You know I... love Nicky with all my heart. But... the boy has a... propensity for trouble," she explained.  
"It's no use," Severus started in a conciliatory tone, "to worry ourselves before something has happened, Hermione. We will just have to wait and see."  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
  
The day was going well for Nicky. His best friend Brian was in the same class as he, and fortunately, the fact that Ginny was his mother didn't incline her to favour her son in any way. Which meant they could play like any normal four year old boys would play: hitting each other with great force.  
  
  
But then it happened.   
He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
She had bright hazel eyes, dark skin and a smile so wide it nearly reached the pigtails of her neatly braided hair.  
Nicky let go of Brian's hair, and pushed his friend to the floor. At that moment his friend's pained screams sounded like music to his ears.  
  
  
He confidently made his way towards the girl.  
"What's your name?" He asked her.  
"Elizabeth," she answered, "and what's yours?"  
"Nicky," he smiled at her.  
  
  
"You're very pretty," he said while pulling a booger out of his nose and offering it to her.  
"No, thank-you," she said. Out of timidity, in Nicky's opinion.  
"Do you like my doll?" she asked, showing him her doll.  
  
  
"Not really," Nicky said, "why won't you eat my booger? They're good!"  
"No," she said, still shy, "I think it's yucky."  
"But it's clean!" Nicky insisted.  
Seeing she wouldn't accept, he ate it himself.  
  
  
"You're very brave," she told him.  
Nicky humbly replied, "I know!" And he pulled one of her pigtails.  
Since he found her expression amusing he did it again with much force.  
She, of course, didn't like it and hit him in the forehead with her doll, turned and walked away from him.  
  
  
"Women!" Nicky thought.  
He turned around, ready to begin another fight with Brian, whom, at the time was keeping a chubby boy named Roy from getting up by sitting on his head. But Ginny started turning out the lights and telling everyone it was time for a nap.  
  
  
Not being one to give up quickly, Nicky went to sleep beside Elizabeth.  
"Are you angry at me?" He asked her.  
"No," she said, "I'm enchanted, like Snow-White was, when she ate the poisoned apple. You have to break the spell and wake me up."  
  
  
Nick though about it for a moment and said, "All right!" Then jammed his fingers in her eyes.  
"OW!" She screamed, "not like that! You have to kiss me!"  
"Children! Be silent!" Ginny whispered from the other side of the room.  
  
  
"Sorry," Nicky told Elizabeth, and then he kissed her.  
"Not in the nose!" She told him.  
"It's dark! I can't see! Don't be so picky!" Nicky said, but complied nonetheless.  
  
  
When it was over, Nicky was quite pleased with himself. It was a kiss just like the one's he saw in Granny's soap operas. But apparently it wasn't enough for her.  
"Let me see your willy," she said.  
"What?" Nicky was incredulous, "are you nutty?"  
  
  
"Children!" Ginny said again.  
"Oh, come on, show me!" she pleaded.  
"What for?" Nicky asked, suspicious.  
"Just to see," she explained.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nicky got up and lowered his little shorts and knickers.  
"I can't see anything," Elizabeth complained, "It's too dark!"  
  
  
"Alright!" Ginny said, "That's enough! Lumos!"  
  
  
All the children started laughing, when they saw Nicky with his shorts down.  
"Mine's bigger!" Brian said, which caused even more laughter.  
Nicky answered by punching Brian in the face.  
  
  
"That's enough!" Ginny was furious, "Both of you to the corner!" She started dragging Nicky and Brian to the other side of the room.  
But Nicky couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth, sitting on her mattress and waving at him with her doll.  
"I will get you for that one, Elizabeth!" He shouted before Ginny pushed him down to his bed. 


	7. Little Nicky 7

Little Nicky 7  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- I really didn't know if I should have a vengeful Nicky in this fic, but then I though, 'Hey! He's a Snape and his best friend is a Malfoy! He can't be that good!' So here you have Nicky's revenge. Thanks for the reviews, keep clicking on the little button at the bottom of the page!   
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
*  
  
"What happened with you and Lizzy?" Bryan asked, holding his hurt nose.  
"You know her?" Nicky asked his friend with a hurt look on his face. Like Bryan had betrayed him.  
"She's my cousin," Bryan told him with a nasal voice. "Her daddy and mummy are uncle Fred and aunt Angie."  
"I like your uncle Fred," Nicky said, still not believing that the great Fred was that monster's father.  
  
"She doesn't like being here," Bryan went on. "But she has to. Mummy says aunt Angie is too tired to be running after her."  
"Why doesn't your auntie take a nappy?" Nicky sagely pointed out.  
"Mummy says she's tired because they're going to get another baby," Bryan clarified. "Uncle Fred is always making fun, saying aunt Angie is going to have to start wearing the instant circus, 'cause that's the only thing that'll fit."  
  
"What's that?" Nicky asked curiously.  
"You know uncle Fred and George's shop? They have a new toy, the instant circus. It's a little box, you pull a string a it grows and grows until it's the size of a circus tent."  
"Wow!" Nicky said, his eyes filled with wonder.  
  
"Aunt Angie didn't think it was funny. But uncle George liked it when she hit uncle Fred on the face with a broom," Bryan revealed. "Then uncle George told me never to make fun of a lady with a baby and he looked kinda scared to aunt Alicia, but she was dragging my cousin Jimmy by his ear so she didn't notice."  
"Your cousin Elizabeth is going to pay," Nicky said, with quiet rage.  
  
"Daddy tells me to strike where it hurts," Bryan told him.  
"How?" Nicky was now very interested.  
"You have to find something she likes," Bryan explained.  
"And then what?" Nicky avidly wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know," Bryan said, dismayed. "Mummy always sends me out to play when Daddy tells me those things. And then she starts yelling with Daddy, says he's cropting* me."  
"What's cropting?" Nicky asked.  
"I don't know," Bryan admitted.  
  
"Will you help me?" Nicky asked his best friend, his eyes full of trust.  
"Of course," Bryan's eyes shone with malice.  
After nap time...  
"Now children," Ginny raised her hands in a calming manner. "We are going to play a game, it's..."  
But she never got to finish what she was saying, for a sharp and shrill scream pierced everyone's ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
All turned to look at the source of the scream.  
Elizabeth was crying her little heart out.  
Ginny rushed to her niece's side.  
  
"Lizzy, what is it, darling, tell aunt Ginny what is it!" Ginny worriedly tried to calm her.  
"B...B...Betty!" Elizabeth sobbed, then proceeded crying loudly.  
All the children now had their hands covering their ears.  
"Who's Betty?" Ginny asked frantically.  
  
If possible, Elizabeth cried even louder.  
"Betty's my dolly!" She screamed between her cries.  
"Calm down, sweetie, calm down," Ginny urged her while stroking the girl's hair.  
  
"Alright!" She said, getting up and looking very much like her mother Molly. "No one moves until we find Betty!"  
They all started looking, except Elizabeth who kept crying and Nicky, who looked puzzled. Bryan went looking for the doll with a malevolent smile.  
  
Ginny's patience was running thin. Not only could they not find the doll but also her niece's crying was getting on her nerves.  
"Everyone bring me your bags, Betty has to be somewhere!" Ginny announced, determined.  
Everyone ran to get their bags.   
  
Ginny started rummaging through them.  
Knowing Bryan, Nicky made sure his bag didn't have Betty in it before handing it to Ginny.  
But as he was closing it he was startled with an even higher scream from Elizabeth.  
"BETTY!"   
  
Ginny went even paler than usual.  
"Roy Longbottom!" She yelled. "How do you explain this?"   
Out of Roy's bag she was pulling Betty. Or what was once Betty.  
Elizabeth's doll was now in at least seven pieces.  
  
Roy twisted his chubby hands and stuttered.  
"Wait until I tell your mother!" Ginny warned him.  
  
"Betty, y, y, y," Elizabeth sobbed, cradling the pieces of her doll to her chest.  
"Now you have a puzzle!" Bryan told her, laughing.  
Elizabeth let go of her doll and punched him hard on the nose.  
  
"That's twice," Bryan said, grimly, while lying on the ground, holding his nose.  
*corrupting. In case you didn't already know. 


	8. Little Nicky 8

Little Nicky 8  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Mafalda belongs to Quino. There's a joke in this chapter that belongs to Tommy Tiernan. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- J.K.R. seems a tad biased. Not a single appraising description of a slytherin (Narcissa is somewhat of an exception). She tells us Pansy is "pug-faced" and I find that hard to believe. Does anyone honestly believe Draco would be seen dating anyone less than beautiful? *sigh* But Rowling wrote it so that's how it is.  
Thanks to my ever-faithful reviewers JoeBob1379, Aemos, SnapeJuice and Zoe! You guys make me go on writing!  
  
Summary: Take a peek at the wonderfully nightmarishly life of Severus and Hermione Snape while they take care of baby Janey and try to keep little Nicky from getting himself killed.  
  
*  
  
"Roy, I'll have you know that I owled both your parents and Elizabeth's to discuss your inexcusable behaviour!"   
Poor Roy started twisting his fingers even more so than usual at Ginny's words.  
Big tears started rolling down his chubby cheeks.   
  
Ginny actually felt sorry for the boy.   
"Now, now, Roy," she ruffled his brown hair, "it won't be that bad! I doubt my brother Fred will argue with your parents on account of a doll. Merlin knows he did much worse to mine when we were younger!"  
Little Roy just hiccupped and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Ginny looked at her son and his best friend.   
Bryan was looking very smug. Smirking and talking enthusiastically to Nicholas, who, as always, looked happy.   
He had the same look his father got whenever he taunted someone. Weird.  
  
Some time later...  
  
"Hey, Ginny!"   
Ginny turned around to face her brother Fred. Elizabeth came running and threw herself into her father's arms. Fred picked her up.  
"Daddy!" Elizabeth wailed. "They killed Betty!"  
  
Fred appeared confused. "But, Cookie, you seem alright to me."  
Elizabeth stared at her father in disbelief and cried even louder.  
"Betty was the doll," Ginny whispered at her brother, appalled that he didn't know.  
  
Fred finally understood. "Oh!" He looked sad in solidarity with his daughter's loss.  
But that didn't last long.  
"How did it happen? Details! Give me details!" He asked very excited.  
Elizabeth looked at her father with disdain, turned her back to him and went to play on the other side of the room.  
  
"Honestly, Fred!" Ginny reprimanded.   
"Another Percy, she is." He shrugged.  
Ginny decided to change the subject.  
"Where's Angelina?"  
  
"She's home," he said nervously.  
Ginny sighed. What had he done now? "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to ask Angelina herself?"  
Fred looked panicked. "I wouldn't go to Angelina if I were you. I didn't even tell her you called us here. She's having the most unbelievable mood swings!"  
  
"It can't be that bad!" Ginny regarded him with scepticism.  
"Ginny, we were in Diagon Alley, she wanted to buy more baby clothes, Merlin knows why, we already have loads from Elizabeth. One moment she was all happy and then..." Fred paused, recalling what had obviously been a bad episode in his life.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
"We went to lunch. She was hungry. She's always hungry now_" He noticed Ginny's pointed look. "_I, of course, knew better than to tell her that, I learned my lesson with Elizabeth. So, anyway, we were having lunch, and she's all happy, I mean, really happy! Then I notice she's looking at the table next to ours. There was this bloke with his four kids. And he starts talking to the kids about Quidditch."  
  
"Fred, is there a point to all of this?" Ginny asked, getting impatient.  
"I'll get there!" Fred promised. "So, as I was saying, they started to talk about Quidditch. And the youngest kid asks the Dad who is the world's best Keeper. And the bloke says that there are two best Keepers, Oliver Wood and Sam Grandy and the kid looked all happy, and the bloke went on, 'Oh, yes, they've played many times with each other. No one can tell which is best!' "  
  
"Sam Grandy?" Ginny asked, confused. Fred made a 'wait a bit' gesture with his hands.  
"Suddenly Angie gets up, all mad! I mean, I've never seen her like that, she scared me, Ginny, she really did!" Fred seemed to recoil into himself at the memory.  
  
Fred's flashback  
"YOU LIAR! YOU DIRTY, FILTHY LIAR!" Angelina shouted at the poor man, as the children stared in shock and no small amount of fear.  
"HOW DARE YOU FEED THIS LOAD OF BULL TO YOUR OWN CHILDREN?! SAM GRANDY, INDEED! I KNOW WOOD AND NEVER HAS HE PLAYED WITH A SAM GRANDY! SAM GRANDY MY ARSE!" She paused.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled at Fred, who was attempting to pull her away from there.  
Angelina went on, "LIEING LIKE THAT TO YOUR OWN CHILDREN! YOU'RE LUCKY TO HAVE CHILDREN! MY BABY LIZZY IS NOT EVEN WITH ME NOW!" She stared at the little boy, whom just moments ago had been happy and carefree but now shook with fear. "WANNA COME AWAY WITH ME? DO YOU? DO YOU? STOP TELLING THE CHILD TO GET AWAY FROM THE SCARY LADY! YOU LIAR! YOU BASTARD! YOU..."  
End of Fred's Flashback  
  
Fred shuddered.  
"Turns out the little kid's name was Sam Grandy. The bloke didn't take it against us. Well, at least not against me. When I went to apologise he told me there was no need. That he had four kids, after all. He knew what I was going through."  
  
Ginny sighed in relief when Neville and Pansy Longbottom entered her kindergarten. 


	9. Little Nicky 9

Little Nicky 9  
  
by Isa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, My Family belongs to Bad Boy Productions, Manolito Gafotas belongs to Elvira Lindo and Black Adder belongs to Rowan Atkinson. I'm making no money off of this.  
  
A.N.- I wrote a somewhat different Neville. His grandmother is a strong willed witch and both his parents were Aurors. He has to get a bit tougher as he grows older. Thanks to Aemos, SnapeJuice, Zoe and JoeBob1379.  
  
*  
  
Ginny takes her time to study Pansy. After all she hasn't seen her since Roy's birth.  
Neville takes care of everything to do with the boy.  
Pansy hasn't changed much, that's for sure.   
Even after having a child she managed to keep her figure.  
  
"Ginny! Fred!" Neville salutes.  
Fred steps forward and gives the younger man a hug while patting his back.  
"Neville Longbottom!" Fred exclaims. "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
Neville nods, grinning all the time.  
  
Fred continues patting him on the back. "We should have done this earlier!"  
Ginny looks outraged. "Fred!"   
Fred shrugs.  
  
Ginny turns to Pansy.  
"Pansy, it's been awhile!"  
Pansy gives her a forced smile.  
  
"You know, just the other day I was talking to Draco about you." Ginny looks at her before going on. "Told him we should get together. You know, arrange a dinner!"  
  
"That is such a coincidence, Virginia." Ginny winces at the name. "I spoke of you, just the other day too."  
"Really?" Ginny seems pleased.  
"I certainly did. I was having tea with Neville and I told him, 'I wish Virginia were here_' "  
Ginny smiles, happily surprised. "Oh!"  
Pansy goes on. "_being married to you instead of me.' "  
  
Ginny looks shocked. Fred looks amused.  
Neville meets his wife's eyes and starts laughing heartily.  
To everyone's astonishment Pansy actually smiles at him.  
  
Overcoming her shock, Ginny calls the children.  
Elizabeth goes to her aunt's side; giving her father a cold glare.  
Roy goes to his mother and she holds his hand.  
  
Ginny clears her throat. She turns to Roy's parents.  
"It seems Roy has behaved badly." She says gravely.  
Elizabeth interrupts. "He killed Betty!"  
Fred rolls his eyes and starts shifting his weight from foot to foot, obviously bored already.  
  
Neville looks at the little girl, concern clear in his eyes.  
Pansy does the same, though her eyes shine with pride and she has a smile on her face.  
Roy looks nervous.  
  
"Who's Betty?" Neville asks Elizabeth, placing his hand on her little shoulder.  
"My dolly!" She sobs, opening her arms to reveal Betty's remaining pieces.  
Neville looks horrified.   
Fred looks bored.  
Pansy looks disappointed. But she thinks about it for a few seconds and then looks proudly at Roy.  
  
"Oh, honestly! I'll get you another doll!" Fred huffed. "Or any other thing, really. Just go to WWW and choose!"  
"But Betty was my baby!" Elizabeth sobs.  
Neville hugs the girl.  
  
"Oh, please! I keep telling Angie we can't let her be this spoiled. Well, kept telling, actually. I try not to be alone for long with Angie now. Anyway, Lizzy, you should be planning revenge_"  
"Fred!" Ginny yells at him again.  
"_instead of crying! Or else, before we know it, you'll be..." Fred stops, obviously horrified at the prospect. "…just like Percy!" He shudders.  
  
Neville turns to Roy.  
"Roy, come here, son. Why did you do that to Betty?"  
Roy stammers incomprehensibly.  
Pansy looks excited."Yes! Tell us!"  
  
Roy finally speaks.  
"I...I... didn't. I didn't, Daddy!"  
Pansy's smile falters.  
She grabs him by his shoulders.  
"Who did it, then?"  
Roy looks terrified.  
"It's...it's not nice to tell."  
  
"Now." She hisses.  
"It was Bryan." Roy hangs his head in shame.  
  
Pansy lets go of her son and quickly makes her way to Bryan, who's eyes are darting around wildly, looking for possible escape routs.  
But Pansy is fast. She lifts the boy up and hugs him.  
"Oh, that a night tripping fairy had exchanged in cradle clothes our children where they lay!"  
  
Bryan looks confused.  
Ginny looks furious.  
Fred looks amused.  
Neville looks relieved.  
  
Pansy sets Bryan on the floor.  
She turns to Neville.  
"We should be going. We're late."  
Now it's Neville's turn to be confused. He turns to face her, after picking Roy up.  
"Late? For what?"  
Pansy impatiently waves her hand at him.  
"You haven't forgotten?!"  
  
"Forgotten what?" Neville asks her. "How can I forget something I never knew?"  
Fred and Ginny look on, amused.  
Pansy smoothes Roy's hair back into place. "I wouldn't have decided to invite the Puceys and the Higgs for dinner without your approval."  
  
Neville looks upset. "I hate Higgs and Pucey! You didn't ask me!"  
Pansy nods affirmatively. "Yes, I did."  
"What did I say then?" Neville asks her.  
Pansy pauses to think. "You didn't say no."  
  
Neville stares at her for a long beat. His hand stroking Roy's back. The boy already fast asleep, after the day's emotions.  
Suddenly, he realizes "I was asleep wasn't I?"  
Pansy lifts her chin up and taking her husband's arm she starts to pull him towards the exit.  
"I have enough to do without checking if you're awake or not!"  
  
Neville shakes his head in defeat and smiles at her.  
She smiles back.  
  
Fred and Ginny look at each other.  
"I never thought I'd live to see this." Fred remarks. Then he looks around.  
"Lizzy, time to go home!" He calls his daughter, who at the time, was busy beating Bryan to a pulp.  
Fred picks her up. "Come on, now. You'll have time to play with your cousin tomorrow. Bye Ginny, bye Bryan, bye Nick!"  
  
Ginny looks furiously at Bryan and Nick.  
"You two have a lot to explain!"  
"But I didn't even do a thing!" Nick exclaims.  
"I know better than to think one of you does anything without the other." Ginny tells him.  
  
Bryan and Nick look at each other nervously. 


End file.
